


Dom

by TheReluctantBadger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wax Play, i promise this is actually mild compared to some stuff, the couple who explores kinks together stays together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBadger/pseuds/TheReluctantBadger
Summary: Arya and Gendry move on to the next idea that they want to try in the bedroom.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 50
Kudos: 146





	Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another idea I can cross off my list.
> 
> (I've actually wanted to do this one for a while, so I took my time on it to get it just how I wanted it.)

"I was thinking." Gendry said before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Yeah?" Arya raised an eyebrow, eyeing him from the sink. She knew something was up in that head of this. Gendry always brought up deep stuff when he had his morning coffee.

He brought the mug down from his lips. "Thinking about what you told me to think about."

Arya scrunched her face in thought and turned back to the pan she was scrubbing. "Oh!" she finally exclaimed after a few seconds, raising her face back up to him in a wide grin. 

It had been the previous night when she had said it, as they lay tangled against each other and coming down from very passionate lovemaking that involved absolutely no speaking and near unbroken eye contact. It was their Renaissance, Arya had dubbed it; the rebirth of their passion for one another after so many years in the relationship. And they were taking full advantage of it. They vowed to try anything and everything that they could with each other, all of the things that they had been curious about before but for whatever reason had never acted on.

"What do you want to try next?" Arya had asked, already eagerly looking forwards to the next experience with him.

Gendry had lain silent for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm not sure."

"Well, think about it. It's your turn to pick."

"What did you decide?" Arya asked, placing the pan on the rack beside the sink and drying her hands.

She watched as a glint came to his eye. "I want you to dominate me." he said smoothly before raising his mug to his lips once more.

Arya couldn't help the smirk that grew on her face. "Really?" 

Gendry nodded and sat his mug down on the counter beside him. "Yeah. I've always thought I'd be hot to try. If I ever had someone who I trusted enough, that is."

"Well, that is a coincidence." she said in a low voice as she began to step over to him. "Because I have always thought that you would be so hot in a leather harness...or with wax dripped down your chest." 

She was to him now and Gendry audibly moaned as she pushed herself flush against him, reaching down with one hand and cupping his growing arousal. "Of course it turns you on." she smirked up at him, licking her lips. "Good boy."

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

It had ended up being another week before they enacted the idea.

A week while Arya waited for a few key items to be shipped to her.

A week while Arya occasionally threw out suggestions for him to approve or deny. Control had been a hard yes. Intense pain had been a hard no, with light pain a yes. Orgasm denial and edging had been a soft yes, with the condition that it wouldn't last longer than the night. And anything to do with bodily fluids had been absolutely thrown out.

A week for him to decide what his safe word would be, finally settling on Clovis, the middle name that he despised and was sure to only say it if he absolutely had to.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Arya took one more look at her phone before putting it on silent and turning off the screen. The absence of the white light left the room in only the soft glow of the candles she lit on the dresser. A brief thought came to her mind that maybe the candles were too much.  _ ‘No.’ _ she shook her head.  _ ‘No, they’re fine. Besides, it isn’t like he’ll have enough attention for them anyways.’ _

Oh, she really hoped this would work out. Stepping over to the mirror that hung on the back of the door, she prayed that it wouldn’t go wrong and change things. Or worse, that it would be her fault in messing up this fantasy for both of them. In the low light, Arya eyed herself in the mirror for the hundredth time that evening. She had been pleasantly surprised to find that the leather bra that she had ordered actually fit. It had been paired with her tightest pair of jeans and those thigh high lace up boots that she never seemed to have a reason to wear.

A few more steps across the room and she picked up her phone again. No other messages from Gendry, but the clock showed that he should be home any minute now. With some swipes she opened the text conversation and scanned it over again out of pure nervousness.

** _Arya:_ ** _ Eat before you come home tonight. _

_ _

** _Gendry:_ ** _ Ok…? _

_ _

** _Arya:_ ** _ And take a shower at the shop. I’ll be needing you. _

_ _

** _Gendry:_ ** _ We’re doing the thing? _

_ _

** _Arya:_ ** _ Yes _

_ _

** _Arya:_ ** _ And don’t you dare touch yourself in the shower. _

_ _

** _Gendry:_ ** _ Oh yes ma’am _

_ _

** _Arya: _ ** _ Not ma’am. Lady Arya _

Arya had just turned off the phone screen again when she heard the sound of the front door being unlocked. Her eyes immediately shot to the bedroom door. It was time.

“Arya?” she heard him call out as the front door closed.

Trying her best not to sound nervous, she called out her reply to come to the bedroom. Of the two of them, it was her who needed to be confident. Mere seconds later and she heard the familiar creak of the floor just outside of their bedroom. Two more seconds later and the door was slowly opening. Even in the candle light, Arya could see that Gendry’s hair was still a little bit damp from the shower that she had ordered. But when she caught his eyes it changed everything that she had been feeling up until that point.

She watched as they trailed down her body, stopping as they landed on her bra. His mouth had opened just long enough to gape at her standing there beside the bed before he closed it to swallow as he slowly stepped into the room. He looked for all the world like a kid entering a room that he had been told to stay out of, and Arya would have laughed if it hadn’t been for the intense charge that had formed between them.

“Close the door.” she found herself saying.

He sucked in a deep breath and pushed it closed, eyes never leaving her, before stepping slowly into the room. Arya took a few steps of her own, bringing them face to face. It was then that she could see his eyes, dark and flickering with the candle flames. He made a move to close the gap between them, but Arya’s arm shot up to press a single finger to his chest.

“Take off your shirt and shoes. And no talking.”

Gendry nodded quickly and Arya could have sworn she saw a smirk cross his lips as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed his shoes and socks into a corner. But then his hand started to go for his belt.

“I didn’t tell you to take your pants off.” she snapped. This was getting easier, she realized, feeling herself fueled by the intense look on Gendry’s face as he fought to comprehend the new role that she had stepped into. Arya could feel her own breath quicken and her heart speed up, and she was fairly certain that new thong under her jeans would be powerless against the arousal that was to come.

“You will do only what I tell you to do.” She clasped her hands behind her back and stepped closer to him. “And you will only speak when I say. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Lady Arya.”

She smirked, reaching up to smooth a hand over his shoulder as she rounded him. “You remembered. Good boy.” It wasn’t lost on her the deep breath that he sucked in at the pet name she used. Definitely something for  _ her _ to remember. “Now, put your hands on the bed.”

Gendry was standing beside the bed as soon as the words left her lips. Arya’s eyes raked over the broad expanse of his back and shoulders that was now on display as he bent over slightly to press his hands into the mattress. Slowly stepping up behind him, she raised one hand to the base of his neck, drawing it down the hot smooth skin of his back until it reached the tops of his jeans. He shifted lightly on his feet at the contact and Arya could see his fingers starting to dig into the blanket. Again, she felt herself emboldened by this new power that she suddenly held and used it to propel herself forwards until she was standing flush against him, his ass pressed into her lower abdomen. Reaching around, she felt along his belt until she came to the buckle and started to undo it as soft kisses were placed along his spine. Arya swore she could feel his heart begin to beat faster as his jeans were slowly loosened from the button and zipper until they dropped to his ankles with a single tug. Not wanting to waste any more time, his boxers were pulled down as well, and one wandering hand brushed up against his fully erect cock.

“So hard already. Does this turn you on?” she smirked against his back, sliding one hand over to grip his hip while the other lazily pumped his cock.

“Yes, Lady Arya.” came his husky reply.

“Do you remember your word?”

“Clovis.” he half whispered.

“Do you need to use it now?”

Gendry immediately shook his head vigorously. Arya moaned in approval against his back before drawing back the hand from his hip and lightly smacking his ass. She felt him jump slightly against her, but his fingers only dug in tighter to the fabric as she watched his shoulders drop lower.

Arya hummed in approval and couldn't help one more light smack to his other cheek before releasing his cock and moving to step around to the opposite side of the bed. "Step out of your jeans, but stay there. And look up."

She watched his hips shuffle, but waited until his face turned up before she raised one of her legs to place her foot on the bed. The same charged expression was written across his face, pupils large and dark and mouth dropped open for deep breaths. But now she could see his hard cock bumping up against his abdomen, evidence of just how very much he was into this. As slowly as she could manage, she began to unlace the boot that was propped on the bed, tossing it into the same corner as his. His hands continued to grip into the bed spread as her other boot was removed as well. Next to land on the floor was her jeans, and she couldn't help the sky smirk that came when he licked his lips as her thong came into view. She felt...good. Like she had absolute control. In the past, Gendry had never once made her feel like she didn't have control. But this was different. Arya felt like a goddess who was ready to exact her every whim from this ready servant.

"I'm so glad you suggested this." she cooed in a low voice, placing one knee on the bed and then the other. "I've got such big plans for you tonight."

A slow crawl on hands and knees across the bed towards him caused his breath to hitch, making his cock bob yet again. It made her mouth water and her first instinct would have been to take it between her lips and give him the release that she knew he craved. Tonight was different, though. He would get his release, but it would be in due time.

Once she was directly in front of him she stayed face to face with him just long enough to whisper, "Would you like to touch me?"

His enthusiastic nod brought her an approving moan. Raising up on her knees in front of him, she skillfully reached behind her and pulled the single string that held her bra in place. Her eyes never left his, watching them grow as her breasts came into view, and then grow even more as she raised a hand to lightly pinch one of her hard nipples. "Touch me with your lips then."

A lean forward was all it took to place one of her nipples in front of his mouth. Gendry wasted no time in latching onto it fervently. Her hand instinctively tangled in his hair as nerve endings fired, sending pleasure through her body and down to her pulsing core. 

"Good boy." Arya sighed loudly and pressed her body firmer against his face, letting him see just how he was making her feel. But then she felt him shifting and soon one of his hands was caressing her hip. She almost hated to do it, but lightly smacked his hand away and pulled her nipple out of his mouth at the same time. "I didn't tell you to use your hands."

"Sorry, Lady Arya." he panted softly. He was staring hard at the breast that still sat in front of his face, lips swollen and wet. Arya couldn't resist and leaned down to swipe her tongue across his lower lip.

"Lay down on your back and put your hands underneath yourself." she whispered, entirely unexpecting the swiftness of his movements when he crawled quickly up into the bed beside her. She moved off of the bed as he obeyed her command. His hands slid down the mattress as he settled onto his back and she thought for a moment that he would try to touch his cock, now a deep red and standing straight up. He didn't, though, and instead slid his hands underneath his lower back. The blindfold still lay on the nightstand where she had placed it, and she quickly took it up to place across his eyes.

Noticing him swallow hard as she slipped the tie around the back of his head, she asked yet again, "Do you need to use your word?"

She felt him shift his hands underneath him, but shook his head and replied, "No, Lady Arya."

Oh he was too perfect for this.

"You're being so good." she moaned seductively, making her thoughts known. Licking the tip of one of her fingers, she began to trail it slowly down the center of his chest, and then over to circle one of his nipples. She closed her finger and thumb around it tightly, just enough to make him suck in a breath. "I think you deserve a reward."

He whined lightly and pressed his chest up against her fingers. Yes, she was definitely soaking now.  _ 'Perhaps he'd like to know?' _ Deciding that he would, she climbed up on her knees yet again, this time positioning herself close to his head.

"You have me so wet, Gendry." she whispered, resting back on her haunches and spreading her knees. Surely he could smell it, but to be sure she pulled aside her thong and drew a slow finger through her slit and watched as his nostrils flared. "I bet you would like a taste."

As if his tongue immediately sliding out to lick his lips wasn't enough, he replied with the sexiest, "Oh yes." that she could have ever imagined.

"Beg for it." she whispered even lower.

"Please, Lady Arya." he groaned. She was about to ask him to specify, but there was no need. "Please let me taste your wet pussy."

Not one finger was slid into her tight warmth, but too. She gave into the pleasure and pressed them in deeper before moving them in and out rapidly. It felt so good to finally give herself some release and she sighed wantonly, wanting him to know what she was doing and getting her satisfaction when his mouth dropped open.

"Your mouth is open, does that mean you want something in it."

Before he could answer, she removed her fingers and slid them into his still open mouth. His lips instantly closed on them and he began sucking. The way his tongue slid over them, tasting for any remaining trace of her, left her biting her bottom lip. He continued nursing her fingers until she finally slid them slowly out of his mouth and leaned down until her lips were brushing it. "I would very much like to come on your face."

"Fuck." he groaned, and she felt his hips twitch.

"If you keep being a good boy." Arya smirked with a peck to his lips before sitting back up. 

The thong was slid quickly down her legs, but left to sit on the nightstand. Perhaps she'd find a use for it later. She felt herself move a little faster in anticipation as she moved back beside his head. Her intention had been to face the headboard and use it for balance, but then another idea came to her as the flickering candles on the dresser caught her eye. Arya could only imagine what Gendry must have been thinking when she moved off of the bed beside him and stepped quietly across the room. Equally quiet steps brought her back, now carrying the smaller of the handful of candles that she had lit. 

The flame was blown out before she climbed back on the bed. This was too much fun and Arya would be damned of this fun ended with a visit from the fire department. Gendry shifted as her weight returned beside him but allowed him no more time to react before she swung her leg over his head, facing not the headboard but his body stretched out below her. Her pussy hovering over his face, she relished in the feeling of his deep breaths panting over her wetness before dropping down slowly. Arya's eyes slipped closed as Gendry began to work his magic. The quick movement of his tongue and lips across her folds and into them was nothing less than heaven. 

It was different from this angle and Arya found herself having to reach back and grip onto the headboard. They had tried this position before, to be sure, but this felt different without Gendry's strong hands holding her in place. Before she let herself get too lost in the feelings he was causing, she balanced herself on her knees and reached down to smooth a hand over the firm muscles of his chest and stomach...before tipping the candle and dripping a slow line across his chest.

Gendry jumped beneath her and moaned against her cunt, slowing his ministrations as she felt his arms flex. It was amazing, really. All the torture she was putting him through, and all he would have to do is pull his hands out. He was definitely strong enough that she would be powerless if he suddenly decided that he was done with their experiment. Still he stayed, though. She tipped the candle again, this time scattering small drops over his stomach. More groans rippled against her and he lapped deeply at the fresh flow of arousal that the sight of him was bringing. It was intoxicating. 

"Look at you. So sexy underneath me." she moaned. "Let's give that cock some attention now, shall we?"

She felt him nod underneath her, but he had no way of seeing the wicked smirk that had spread as she leaned forwards to drip more wax further down his abdomen…

But he suddenly stilled beneath her, before wretching his head out just enough to gasp, "Clovis!"

She was off of him in an instant, the candle being sat on the nightstand before she moved to pull up the blindfold. Even in the low candle light, Gendry blinked a few times before moving his gaze over to her.

"You ok? Do we need to stop?" she asked softly. Gendry blinked a couple more times and shook his head. "Are you sure?"

Gendry licked his lips, which she noticed were still wet from her, and nodded slowly. "Yes, Lady Arya."

Her face immediately dropped to his, lips pressed in a heated kiss as she pulled the blindfold back down over his eyes. With a swipe of her tongue across his chin, she moaned at her taste on him before sitting back up and moving off of the bed. Arya was impressed, both with Gendry and herself, transitioning their personas so seamlessly as necessity required. Walking softly to the foot of the bed, she eyed him as he turned his head, probably trying to listen for where she may be. Without a sound, she instead let him feel her as she climbed into the bed between his spread legs.

"Such a good boy." she praised him, voice returning to the sultry tone she had been using. "You even kept your hands put away. You're my good boy, aren't you?"

Gendry nodded and Arya watched as his chest began to move faster. The white specks of wax scattered across his torso, coupled with his re-hardening cock, made him look so deliciously obscene. 

"Such a good boy." she repeated as she leaned forwards, careful not to touch him until her breath was brushing over his cock. Watching it twitch once and then twice, she opened her mouth to swirl her tongue over the swollen head.

A sound somewhere between a strangle and a gasp escaped his mouth and he bucked upwards against her face. A stream of clear fluid flowed out and she lapped it up quickly before slowly stretching her lips around his cock. Gendry began a slow stream of moans and mumbled curses. Truth be told, she was rather enjoying the moment herself, so she allowed it. But the curses began to get louder until Gendry was finally begging loudly.

"Oh...fuck….Arya….I'm about to come. Please let me touch you. Please."

Arya removed her lips immediately. She allowed herself to sit back on her knees and watch as he panted heavily, the muscles in his hips and abs flexing, his cock helplessly erect and straining for some contact. Her earlier thoughts were confirmed, Gendry really was just too perfect at this.

"You spoke out of turn. And you were going to come so soon. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Arya." he panted. The hoarseness in his voice would have had anyone believe that he had just screamed his lungs out.

"Good." She smiled to herself and moved out from between his legs to crawl up the bed beside him. "Now listen very carefully." It was time. Gendry couldn't hold out any longer and, to be quite honest, neither could she. If she had been a true sadist, she would have climbed back on his face and rode him for all it was worth. But this would be so much more satisfying…

"I'm going to take off your blindfold," she trailed her fingertips along his jaw line. "And when I do, I want you to fuck my brains out. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Gendry whispered, his jaw shifting under her hand. "Thank you, Lady Arya."

Arya let her hand hover for a moment, taking in one last good look at the priceless image of Gendry laying subject to her.

And then she pulled the blindfold off.

And then Gendry was off of his back.

And then he was behind her, gripping onto her hips hard enough that she hoped it would leave bruises.

She was still wet enough, so one smooth thrust was all it took for Gendry to bury himself inside of her completely.

“Oh yes.” he moaned, voice breaking as she felt him lean hard against her back.

Pulling his hips back, he drove them against hers much harder and caused them both to moan in unison. His grip tightened even harder on her hips, if that was even possible, and he sped up his thrusts until he was driving into her at a maddening pace. Arya found herself entirely unable to speak, face pressed against the mattress as she gathered enough motor function to reach below her and find her clit to rub it in time with his powerful thrusts. 

“Gendry, fuck yes!” she cried out when his grip on her readjusted, causing her hips to tilt ever so slightly and his cock to drive into her at just the right angle to send her into screaming oblivion. Her orgasm hit hard, making her screaming his name into the sheets and nearly collapsing underneath him.

“I…….I……..I’m gonna come.” he moaned desperately behind her. “Do I have your p...permission to come, Lady?”

It took Arya a second longer than it should have to process his words, mostly because he was still hitting that wonderful spot deep inside that was making her see stars, but also because she had thought that they had abandoned the roles when she had taken off his blindfold. Evidently he still wanted to keep it up.

“Yes.” she breathed out, turning her head so that he could hear her. “Good boy. Come deep in me.”

Gendry pressed his forehead in between her shoulder blades, panting in ragged breaths as he jerked his hips into hers. His arms came down to circle around her stomach in a tight embrace as she felt him spill hard into her. Her name was yelled against the back of her neck and she honestly couldn’t remember a time that he had came so intensely. Arya held her position as his breath hitched and felt him slowly begin to grow slack against her, the heat of his pants blowing across her sweaty back. Feeling her limbs start to give out beneath her, Arya slowly lowered them to the bed, Gendry’s arms staying tight around her midsection as she laid them on their sides.

He didn’t speak, didn’t move, just held onto her as his breathing gradually slowed. His grip around her still hadn’t loosened, and didn’t until Arya finally began to turn around to face him. She found his eyes closed and his face completely relaxed. His lips were slightly parted and nothing about him gave her any response until she gently pecked them. Then, he closed them in a small smirk.

“Was that good?” she dared to ask, keeping her voice low as she raised a hand to smooth his hair.

Gendry hummed and nodded ever so slightly.

“Are you sure?” she asked, and positioned her arm so that he could rest his head on it.

“Very.” he replied in a voice even lower than hers. “Was just...intense.”

Suddenly feeling as completely satisfied as he must feel, Arya smiled and closed her own eyes. It felt good, being back to them.

“So, will we be doing this again sometime?” she asked after a few more moments of restful silence. 

Gendry nodded gently again and shifted so that he was lying partially on top of her. “Yes, but not too often. Otherwise it’ll probably end me.”


End file.
